motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ride the Lightning
Ride the Lightning is the third episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It debuted May 14th 2012. Overview Kane builds a weather machine to destroy Motorcity's climate and force the Motorcitizens submit to his will. The Burners set out to destroy it. Mike gets lost in the blizzard, and Julie, Dutch, and Texas must set aside their differences to find their leader. Synopsis The Burners and Claire are spending time on the shore of Lake Erie. The Burners launch their raft down a massive, dangerously winding water slide. They argue over what tactics to use to safely navigate the twisting course, but Mike manages to direct them in time for them successfully make the final jump into the lake. As they are celebrating their success, the temperature abruptly drops and the lake freezes. The Burners run back to the shore to watch as the unnatural cold wave envelopes the city. Kane broadcasts to the Motorcitizens that he will put all of Motorcity into a deep freeze, and only those who surrender to Kane's forces and join Deluxe will survive. The Burners head out to stop the machine as quickly as possible. This means leaving an unhappy Claire behind at the Burner's HQ. Mike, who has noticed Chuck's very apparent crush on Claire, instructs him to stay behind to work at the "Big Computer Deal", giving Chuck an excuse to spend time with the Deluxian. In Kane Tower, Kane gloats to Tooley of his plans to force the Motorcity refugees to work in his factories as slaves. His troops send him a message to inform him that they are ready to storm Motorcity. Kane sends Tooley with them. At the Burner's HQ, Chuck tries to impress Claire by explaining algorithms, while Jacob shows her his motor-oil can collection. Claire is not impressed. After searching the frozen streets, The Burners find the weather machine. When Mike attempts to damage it, it takes off with him. The Burners follow after, but a cliff forces them to stop, and the machine disappears with their leader. The Burners send word to Chuck that they have lost Mike's signal, and begin blaming one another. Texas announces that he'll lead them in the search, and drives off in Stronghorn. Dutch and Julie do not follow. Mike wakes up in a snowdrift with no way to contact the other Burners. He begins walking through the blizzard, and as the cold gets worse, he spots a light in the distance. Texas returns and demands to know why they didn't come with him. Dutch explains that no one wants to follow Texas, and shows them his plan instead. Texas dismisses it and the two begin fighting. Chuck interrupts to tell them they can track Mike with math, but Texas and Dutch both shut down his plan and the arguments flare back up. Julie finds a piece of the weather machine in the snow, and interrupts the arguing to point out the clear path to Mike. Meanwhile, Mike reaches the light, which turns out to be a deserted KaneCo camp. When he turns to leave, several KaneCo soldiers apprehend him. The other Burners follow the trail until it vanishes. Texas decides it's time for his plan. Dutch disagrees and takes off and Texas chases after with Julie in hot pursuit. She berates them for this power struggle, but Texas calls her "Miss Deluxe" and the three continue arguing until they collide with a wall of snow that buries their cars. Even then, the argument continues until the weather machine comes into view. There's no sign of Mike. Mike finds himself handcuffed inside the KaneCo tent with Kane's soldiers interrogating him. The commander demands to know the location of the other Burners. Mike, of course, keeps quiet. The soldiers go to search themselves, leaving Tooley to watch Mike. Dutch, Texas, Chuck and Julie try to figure out how to shut the weather machine down, but their continued arguing leads to them actually making things worse, as the resulting power surge begins to produce giant icicles and lightning storms that the Burners must flee. Jacob rescues them, and they return to HQ, where they mope over their failure. Claire explains to them that they aren't coordinating, and the Burners agree they need to work together. While they modify their cars for their second go at the storm, Chuck locates Mike. At the KaneCo camp, Mike attempts to rile Tooley. He tries to ignore Mike, but is finally sent into a rage. The other soldiers come back just in time to be knocked out by Tooley's wild swings. Mike takes out Tooley, and heads back out, only to be buried under a snowdrift. The other Burners rescue him, and get him to Mutt. Back at Kane Tower, Tooley calls Kane to inform him of the capture and subsequent loss of Mike Chilton. Kane is furious and proceeds to take manual control of the weather machine. As the Burners uncover Mutt, the air suddenly becomes much warmer. Kane uses the cold and warm fronts to create a tornado. One appears and lifts Mutt. The Burners follow, but Kane creates more and the Burners are sucked into the air. Mike, riding with Julie, gets above Mutt and leaps onto his car. He directs the Burners to follow his lead as he drives over the airborn debris and out of the storm. The other Burners follow, if not quite as gracefully. Out of the storm, they work together to form a plan to harness the lightning to short out the weather machine, using their cars to direct the power. Whiptail and Mutt capture a lightening bolt, and Julie uses her hologram duplicates of 9 Lives and Stronghorn to keep the machine busy. Texas uses Stronghorn's battering ram to break open the machine, allowing Dutch and Mike to fry the insides, destroying Kane's machine. Back at the garage, Dutch expresses relief at having Mike back, and Texas announces that he should be the official second in command. Claire is happy to go home, casually mentioning that that Chuck is the "least weird" thing about Motorcity. Mike tells Chuck that he's making progress and tells the Burners they have one more thing left to do. The Burners are last seen at Lake Erie dressed in snow clothing, sledding down the now-frozen water slide. Just as they did earlier, the Burners argue about how to navigate the course. Credits *'Written by:' **John O'Bryan (writer) **George Krstic (staff writer} *'Directed by:' **Chris Prynoski *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence - Chuck **Kel Mitchell - Dutch **Jess Harnell -'Texas' **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob **Jim Breuer - Tooley Trivia *This episode received 0.2 million viewers on its premiere night. *The term 'ride the lightning' means to be executed by electrocution in the electric chair. http://www.thefreedictionary.com/ride+the+lightning It is also the title of an album by the heavy metal band Metallicahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ride_the_Lightning. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes